


Persuasions and Confessions

by douxmortis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxmortis/pseuds/douxmortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't ever think he would be confessing to a girl, but through a few persuasions, and a lot of mental preparation, he finally has decided that he has nothing to fear except for rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasions and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to have this up before Kenma's birthday was over, but alas I'm terrible. I like the idea of Kenma dating someone as shy and anxious as him. Just imagine them shaking their heads at each other and using very little communication in public. Gwahh, the cuteness, oh goodness... Ah so I hope you enjoy awkward reader-chan and Kenma being adorable, I have a few ideas for the next few chapters so... Look forward to it...? I'm rambling, it's almost one in the morning. :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

Kozume Kenma wasn’t sure how he did it, but somehow, with a mess of words that were all stuttered, he had asked (first name)-san to go out with him. He felt like a fool, why was he even doing this? Oh right, Kuroo and Yaku had persuaded him to confess, saying they were tired of him looking like a “love sick puppy”. What did a love sick puppy even look like? Was it even something that applied to him? Nonetheless he listened to them and decided to confess, after weeks of thinking about it and mental preparation, Kenma had decided to confess. So here he was, standing in front of (first name)-san, face flushed and his gaze fixated on everything but the girl. Feeling as if he should go crawl in a hole, a very deep and dark one, as he held his breath, and his heart hammered against his chest, waiting for a response, because according to Kuroo, he wasn’t allowed to leave until she responded to him.

“K-kozume-kun…” he heard (name)-san begin, and everything inside him that was making loud noises like his heart, they stopped, they stopped just to listen to her soft voice, it was so soft sometimes, you could barely hear it, because (name)-san was a timid girl, who didn’t like loud things, preferred one on one interaction, small to no crowds, and was especially anxious around boys. 

Kenma had learned all of these things from being her seat mate for 2 years, they were often paired up in class for partnered assignments, and she was the only girl he paid attention to. (name)-san, was different, and he liked it. She didn’t make Kenma feel anxious or nervous, he felt calm next to her, and he wanted to feel that way all the time. 

“Kozume-kun,” she said a little louder this time, causing him to look up at her, his eyes met with the sight of (name)-san, twiddling her small fingers nervously, her face covered in the deepest crimson red he had seen, her eyes squeezed shut as she spoke. “Kozume-kun… Y-yes…” she opened her eyes, meeting their eyes, gold eyes starring into (eye color) eyes, as she spoke, “I-I l-w-would like to g-go out w-with you t-too!” she confessed, and the moment she uttered those words, all the anxiety he had, vanished, he was still flushed, but he didn’t mind that, as he took a few steps closer to (name)-san, who was still blushing but with a smile gracing her face, he felt content, taking the fingers she been twiddling earlier, into his own, holding the lightly, as he whispered “mmm… I’m glad.”

A quiet moment was shared between the two, as they touched each others fingers softly with feather like touches. But all good things had to come to an end, and this moment had did.

“Hey Kenma, it’s time for practice!” called Kuroo turning the corner, walking in and ruining the serene moment shared between the newly found couple. When he caught sight of the two, a wide smirk spread across his features. “Ohhhhhh~” Kuroo sung out, causing Kenma and (name)-san to break apart, taking a few steps back from each other and looking away. Turning around to walk away, Kuroo looked over his shoulder and teasingly said “Take all the time you need~” before walking away, snickering.

“I.. have to go now…” Kenma mumbled and (name) mumbled an “mhmm” before walking up to him and grabbing his hand, whispering “Do your best.” Kenma’s blush from earlier returned as he shook his head and squeezed her hand softly before letting it go, waving goodbye shyly, and heading for the gym for volleyball practice. 

Bonus 

Walking into the gym Kenma could feel all of his teammates eyes on him. Looking up at them with a frown on his face he asked “What?” all of them shaking their heads and going back to practice.

That night Tora cried in the storage closet, wondering how Kenma had managed to get a girlfriend before him, as the first years did a terrible job of comforting him.


End file.
